The various devices and types of equipment for the concentration, accumulation and utilization of solar energy are by now well known, as is also the fact that, among other things, solar energy possesses the following two disadvantages:
low concentration of energy per surface unit receiving rays; PA1 the varying amount of sunshine during the day and during the year.
It is therefore necessary to find a practical method of accumulating the solar energy collected in order to have it available at all times irrespective of when the sun is actually shining.
The various attempts to solve the problem have turned out to be somewhat ineffective either because of the low output achieved or because of the cost of the equipment needed being disproportionate to the results obtained.
Generally speaking, as the equipment capable of collecting this natural energy (enormous but highly dispersed) has to be in proportion to the very large size of the "structures" and natural forces, it is conditioned by this necessity and, as already mentioned, the amount of energy collected is not sufficient to balance the outlay and effort involved. The apparatus of the present invention solves these problems as will be described here below.